Bend or Broken
by FacepaintOfPanic
Summary: There's a difference between bending rules, and breaking them. Gen/Angeal.


"**You must be having visions of grandeur with you talking yourself over there…" -Carrie **

Bend and Broken

Prompt: Bathroom

Pairing: Angeal/Genesis

Rating: R

Warnings: Sexual themes, mild nudity, profanity

A/N: Some more Blow-J action from our lovely FFVII couple! Please be patient, for those reading Music Makes Me; Updates will be coming soon! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy 7.

Angeal's body tensed when he suddenly felt arms slowly wrap around his waist. His sapphire blue eyes immediately snapped over his shoulder, spotting the redheaded culprit's smirking face. The arms around him squeezed, decreasing the amount of space between their bodies to nothing in a moment.

Upon seeing his older lover, Angeal sighed and relaxed in the hold.

"Genesis-" He started, but was shushed almost hastily by Genesis.

"Seph told me not to follow you in here. He might cause me bodily harm if he finds out." The redhead explained.

"I told you not to follow me in here too; I'd like to at least pee in private." Angeal muttered as he went back to the task of trying to relieve himself, only now being burdened by his lover's arms.

"I know. But I missed you." Genesis whispered in protest in Angeal ear and then rested his chin lightly on the younger man's shoulder. He knew Angeal couldn't deny him when he was being cute.

A sigh passed through Angeal's lips as he leaned down and flushed the toilet. "Okay then Genesis." He rightened himself while Genesis continued to hold him close to his body. They never separated and they made their way to the sink.

While he washed his hands, Angeal chanced a glance at his lover's reflection in the mirror. He was immediately caught in and ice blue stare of Genesis, who tweaked an eyebrow upon making eye contact.

Angeal gave a small, flirty smirk and allowed his eyebrow to rise smoothly, laughing when Genesis licked his lips seductively.

Angeal shut off the water and wiped his hands on the towel next to the faucet then turned. He was a bit caught off guard when the arms around him loosened and the body behind him inched away as he turned, making, him do so alone.

Now face to face, Genesis braced both of his hands on either side of Angeal on top of the counter. He leaned back in and bumped noses with his younger lover fondly.

"…You ever wanna do it on the bathroom floor?" Genesis whispered curiously, as he ghosted his lips over Angeal's.

One of Angeal's eyebrows twitched upwards and his eyes lowered down to his love's curvy lips. He leaned back further into the sink's counter, but kept his face close to Genesis.

"I've had my fantasies. But we can't do that in Seph's bathroom; he'd gut us both." Angeal answered, voice low, so no one outside could hear.

Genesis smiled and looked at Angeal with a sudden glint in his eyes. Angeal caught it, and his sapphire irises shone brightly when his eyes widened a bit. He knew the redhead was planning something, and he knew it involved bending or breaking Sephiroth's 'no bathroom nookie' rule.

Angeal paused and then pushed past Genesis and headed for the door, shaking his head.

"No. No way-"

His wrist was suddenly grabbed and he was yanked back against the sink. He looked at Genesis' now very impish expression.

"Come on Angeal…" Genesis said in a low, seductive voice. The older man then moved in closer, took a hold of his hips and pulled them back to together, front to front. Angeal attempted to wiggle away, but there wasn't much he could do since the bathroom was pretty reserved in space and he had to keep as quiet as possible.

The younger soldier tried to pull his hips back while grabbing a hold of Genesis' wrists to still his hands. All the while, his firey lover was filled to the brim to amusement as he watched Angeal squirm quietly.

"Genesis stop! We're going to get in trouble!" Angeal half whispered half hissed. However, he couldn't miss the humor in the situation and, even though he was serious about not breaking the general's 'no bathroom nookie' rule, a smile had broken onto his face.

So the next few seconds consisted of the two lovers pushing and pulling at each other, while protesting and shushing one another. Quiet bouts of laughter escaped them every now and then as they fought to keep quiet and Angeal worked to get to the door. At some point, Angeal injured his leg while wrestling it out of Genesis' hold. The two of them shared a moment of quiet laughter ( and Angeal a few hisses of pain) which they attempted to muffle in their hands.

Angeal managed to break free while Genesis was laughing mutely , but only managed to get the door open a crack before it was pushed closed and he was pushed against it, albeit silently.

"No. No nookie in the bathroom, remember?" Angeal tried, still a little tickled at the fact his leg had gotten hurt. He placed his hands on Genesis' chest and pushed him back some when the redhead was getting too close.

"Shush, no nookie. You don't have to do _anything_…" Genesis whispered. He then leaned down, despite being pushed back, and latched onto the side of Angeal's neck, clamping down hard with his teeth when his lover tried to push him off.

Angeal hissed but cut it short when he realized how loud it was. He took a few moments to breathe a little before he spoke again; Genesis- that cunning fiend- knew just where to bite.

"I'm calling Seph." He threatened suddenly, unsure of what else to say, an amused smile still lingered on his face. Genesis popped up immediately, face only inches from the younger man, eyes narrowed at the threat but still smirking.

"You wouldn't." Genesis dared.

"Se-!" Angeal barely got the fist letter out before his lips were crushed closed by Genesis'. He hastily, sloppily kissed Angeal into silence, using his naturally good hearing to see if Seph had heard. After a few minutes and nobody knocking on the door, Genesis released Angeal's lips, but remained extremely close in case the younger man had an impulse to yell out again.

Angeal's eyes-which had closed during the kiss-slowly opened back up and then studied Genesis' face with amusement. A smile broke on his face as he looked at the slightly glaring, slightly smiling man.

"See? I told you I would." Angeal said in a hushed matter-of-fact voice.

"You trying to get us caught?" Genesis whispered back.

"We aren't doing anything though." Angeal reminded. Genesis closed the short distance between their lips and then parted his younger lover's with his own forcefully, urging his tongue into Angeal's mouth.

Angeal went still for a moment, savoring the feeling, before his hand came up and lightly cupped the side of Genesis' neck pulling him closer, and then worked his lips and tongue against Genesis' heated ones.

He knew Genesis would probably hold him in the bathroom all day until he at least got a good kiss for his trouble. Angeal hoped that would be the case and when they parted from each other, they could leave and take this…other places. Places that were not in the 'no nookie' zone.

Angeal giving in to the kiss and returning it sent thrills of excitement and arousal to Genesis. He was just going to tease Angeal a bit, get him really in the mood and then leave him hanging for pulling the stunt he did. That was the original plan. But something in him suddenly craved Angeal's body too much to stop after kissing him. He suddenly wanted to see Angeal arching hard against the door, panting heavily and covered in a thin sheen of sweat from trying to keep quiet yet enjoy the pleasing torture Genesis would inflict on him.

The mental images that were floating around were not helping at all.

Genesis then pushed his body fully into Angeal's, pressing him firmly up against the door, and deepened the kiss more. He grabbed onto Angeal's hips and held them in place with a firm grip.

When Angeal felt the change in Genesis' body language, followed by his lithe yet muscular body pressing into his, he knew it was time to call it quits. He moved his hand from the side of the redhead's neck up into his russet hair, and then gripped and pulled, breaking the kiss at once.

Angeal noted how Genesis' usual ice blue eyes had smoldered into a fine sky blue and were fogged with lust. He also noted how they remained staring at his lips as he was pulled away. Genesis was suddenly very in the mood, and Angeal wasn't fairing out any better, panting slightly from their kiss, and growing in his pants by the second. Head resting against the door, the younger man shook it in negative, feeling a little dazed.

"We can't. Not here…" He whispered, sounding regretful as he did so. Genesis shut his eyes, brow creased with disappointment, and lean into lightly taste Angeal's kiss swollen lips. He let himself linger there as he spoke.

"But I can't make it, 'Geal." Genesis moaned out, showing sadness and slight pleading. "I need to taste you. Now."

The words did nothing but make Angeal's arousal even more apparent against Genesis' leather clad hip. Angeal said nothing, afraid that he might actually agree to stay, and only followed Genesis' ghosting lips.

Genesis took the initiative and pushed his knee between his lover's thighs and rubbed against the somewhat straining arousal, tucked away in Angeal's pants. He did this in one quick, fluid motion, not wanting to give the other soldier time to protest.

Angeal's thighs immediately pushed together, although it wasn't fast enough to stop Genesis' knee from brushing against and then rubbing into his arousal. His thighs were clenched tight around Genesis', knowing full well the minute they relaxed Genesis would start to drive him insane with his very skilled leg.

Angeal's upper body leaned forward and his head bowed down in hopes that he could at least muffle the moan that came out.

"_No,_ Genesis…" He protested, voice hushed and drowning in poorly concealed arousal and lust. He braced his hands on his lover' shoulders and gripped, fighting for some control.

Genesis, on the other hand, no longer had an once of it within his thrumming body. The feeling of Angeal's strong thighs holding his in place, the almost painful grip on his shoulders, and moaned out- quietly- protest from his love had driven off the edge of the cliff of control.

The older soldier shoved his knee as hard as he could further between Angeal's thighs and against his crotch. The thighs around his clenched tighter, if possible, and Angeal shook his head at Genesis, a little too breathless to speak.

Whispered protests went unheard by Genesis and the redhead continued to push forward, wanting, needed to reach his goal. If he could get just one-

For a moment, Angeal's thighs relaxed, the muscles starting to exhaust from clenching so hard for so long, and Genesis took advantage. He thrust his knee up and rubbed against Angeal fully.

The black haired soldier immediately arched up and attempted to raise his hips. He clenched his eyes shut and bit his lip hard so he wouldn't moan out loud, the sound instead coming out in a long whoosh of air through his nose. His hands were torn between pulling Genesis closer and pushing him away, so they clenched and unclenched against the older man's shoulders.

"Ah-"

"Shhh." Genesis hummed quietly and continued to push.

"Genesis…" Angeal warned, meaning to sound threatening, but only sounding more aroused. 'Move' was what Angeal meant to say, but Genesis rubbed up against him in a way where the friction was absolutely perfect and shot bolts of pleasure in every direction, and a long dragged out 'm' was as far as he got.

Angeal's head went back to resting against the door and his thighs relaxed completely, letting Genesis work his leg against him and plant open-mouthed kisses along his neck as much as he pleased. He only hoped his older lover wouldn't yearn for more than just tasting him.

Genesis trailed his lips up Angeal's exposed neck, along his jaw, and over his ear. He then gently suckled on the lobe and traced the cartilage with the tip of his tongue. Genesis added a few nibbles at the tip of his lover's ear before he moved over his flushed cheek and recaptured his lips.

Genesis felt Angeal's lips part against his immediately and he took full advantage, sliding his tongue into his love's warm mouth and running it against Angeals'. The redhead's shoulders were squeezed as Angeal returned his kiss.

He gave Angeal's groin another rub against- Angeal's breath hitched against his lips - before he pulled his knee away, replacing it with his hand instead.

His fingers easily undid the button on his jeans and he pushed his whole hand inside when the opening was big enough.

Angeal didn't even realize Genesis had his hand in his pants until he felt warm fingers come in contact with his heated, swollen flesh. They wrapped around him firmly, and the younger soldier pushed his hips forward and more into the touch almost reflexively.

Angeal bit down on the lip that he was currently sucking on in order to not moan out load at his lover's touch. His hands moved back up from Genesis' shoulders to his hair and his fingers gripped the russet strands, this time pulling him into a deeper kiss.

Genesis could hardly handle himself when he finally got to feel the part of Angeal that he yearned for most at the moment( He yearned for Angeal as a whole, but at the moment he was extremely aroused). Teasing then became out of the question when Angeal started using teeth; Nothing turned Genesis on more than Angeal getting rough or kinky since it was so rare.

The redhead pulled his bottom lip free from between his lover's teeth, breathing out a quiet moan at the feeling, and placed a firm kiss on Angeal's lips before fluidly dropping to his knees.

Angeal, fully aroused and slightly confused, furrowed his brow lightly and he looked down at Genesis. His breathing was totally uneven and his thought process was currently shot to hell, making it damn near impossible to speak a clear sentence.

Genesis looked up at his younger love for a moment before he went back to the task at hand. He used his free hand to tug his lover's pants down a bit further and pulled Angeal free from the dark denims.

This was _defiantly_ breaking the 'no nookie in the bathroom' rule, and though it felt good- so, _so_ good- they could _**not**_ have sex in here, lest they suffer mad consequences from their friend and superior officer.

"Genesis, put it back." Angeal said, trying to sound firm and demanding . His arms felt like heavy, wet noodles and were utterly useless hanging at his sides. Blood was thrumming and his pulse was pounding heavily under his skin, making it harder to breath and focus. And his 'command' came out whispered, panted, and utterly horny; almost as if he was asking for the opposite of what he'd said.

Genesis heard the need behind the request and looked up to see the younger man's face. Angeal's eyes were totally clouded over with lust and his face was expressionless; he was far gone. Genesis guessed he was still trying to make this seem like all Genesis' fault.

Genesis kept his eyes trained on Angeal's face while he leaned in, stilled his lover's hips with one hand, and used his other hand to guide Angeal's cock to his mouth. He placed a gentle kiss on the tip before opening his mouth wider and lightly sucking on the now leaking head. Genesis kept his hand firmly wrapped around the base and slowly worked, taking more of Angeal's arousal into his mouth.

Angeal went completely still for the first few moments, knowing full well that one movement and he would lose what little self control he had left. His mouth opened and he panted through it while looking down at his lover. Genesis perfect lips were wrapped around his swollen organ, cheeks slightly sunk in, light blue eyes smoldering and looking up at Angeal. He felt waves of pleasure at just at the sight alone.

Angeal shut his eyes and made an attempt to settle his breathing.

"Ah…shit…" He breathed out when he felt Genesis start to slowly take more of him in his mouth. He half whimpered half moaned when the feeling of the edge of Genesis' nose pushed into his dark pubic hair.

Angeal's hands balled into tight fist against the door and he forced any and all noises down. He kept his eyes closed, knowing that if he looked at Genesis with a mouth full of his dick, he was bound to make some sort of sound.

Genesis, seemingly satisfied with Angeal fighting himself, pulled back, allowing the hard shaft in his mouth to slide out-and for only a moment-, stopping when only the head was between his lips. He relaxed his throat and dove in again, taking Angeal back in all the way to the base. ,

He did this a couple more times, loving how Angeal started to push his hips to meet his dives, before residing to a shallow, quicker pace, taking what didn't get into his mouth in his hand.

He couldn't get enough of Angeal's taste. Genesis was damn near choking himself with his love's large cock, trying to get more and more of it in his mouth. He sucked hard, cheeks sinking in, swallowing any precum that seeped free. He knew they were suppose to be trying to stay quiet, and he knew that what he was doing would more likely than not cause some kind of noise to creep out of Angeal's mouth, but he didn't care. At that moment of guzzling down, heated, juicy dick, Genesis damned everything from Sephiroth's 'no nookie' bullshit to the unspoken rule of them not making a sound straight to hell and guzzled away.

Meanwhile, Angeal was slowly losing his mind. Genesis was way too good at this, and it was getting harder and harder to stay quiet. Genesis' talented mouth was causing bolts of pleasure to shoot everywhere in his body, mainly his legs, which were beginning to not cooperate with him.

Genesis gave one long, hard, slow suck and Angeal raised his hand up to his lips and bit the back of it, hard, in hopes the pain would stop the moan that was ready to erupt from his throat. The second and third time Genesis did this, and Angeal was sure he tasted blood.

Genesis looked up at Angeal, and rather reluctantly pulled his mouth away from the younger man's straining erection. He reached up and grabbed the hand Angeal was biting on and pulled it down so that he could examine the damage. He tsked upon seeing the scoring red mark that tattooed the back of Angeal's hand.

"Aw, look at what you've done." with that, he brought Angeal's hand up to his lips and he kissed the bruise lightly. He held on to Angeal's hand, and the other, bracing them both against the door, before going back to his originated task, using only his mouth and tongue now.

Angeal hissed and moved his hips against Genesis' mouth reflexively, balling his hands into fists, and attempting to tug them free. He quit automatically when he felt teeth lightly graze in warning.

Now, with nothing to help supress his noises, Angeal depended on his will alone to not make any loud sounds. That didn't stop him from panting hard through his widely parted lips, or rocking his hips in time with Genesis' working mouth. Any moan that could've been made was turned into short quick gasps, back arching, and head tossing.

Genesis could taste how close Angeal was. The precum was leaking faster into his mouth and its taste was becoming more apparent in the back of his throat. Genesis added suction and speed, hoping to urge more of the liquid free. He could feel it too; Angeal's fist were straining in his hold and his body went taught every time Genesis dove down. Not to mention the heavy pulse that was strumming through Angeal's straining member as Genesis sucked on it, milking it. Even though Angeal was doing a very well job of being quiet, Genesis could still hear it; the rapid, uneven breathing and the little, hushed noises that came in between.

"Angeal?" A voice suddenly called out, breaking the heated, concentrated silence. It wasn't in the bathroom; as a matter of fact, it came from the kitchen and was none other than Sephiroth.

Angeal's eyes opened halfway, and his head titled towards the door. He wanted to tell Genesis to stop, but he was so damned _close_….

"Yeah?" He called back, hoping his voice didn't sound to shaky. He then went back to biting his bottom lip, try to stop any other sounds that might try to escape with his response when Genesis suddenly decided to pick up speed. He even released one of Angeal's wrists to grip the base.

"Genesis went to lay down a few minutes ago. Can you wake him up to let him know dinner's ready?" He heard his youngest friend say past the heavy pounding of his pulse in his ears.

"Okay." Angeal responded, sounding a little more lost for breath than he'd liked to. His stomach fluttered hard at the pleasure Genesis was causing, that being the only warning Angeal would get before his orgasm.

He let his lip slip free from his teeth and gasped, arching hard to relieve the pleasureful ache. Genesis hummed quietly around him and sucked with more vigor, knowing they only had but a few more moments.

"Oh, and Angeal?" Sephiroth called again. Angeal panted heavily as he tried to concentrate, opening his eyes back up to focus a bit.

"Huh?" Was all he could muster, hoping to the high heavens he didn't sound the way he felt. Sephiroth must not have noticed it and continued on.

"There's something I wanted to ask you about before you woke up Gen; do you think you could help real quick?"

"Yeah. I'm…coming." Angeal answered heavily, no longer sure who he was talking to any more. Genesis, not stopping what he was doing, tweaked a russet eyebrow in amusement, mouth too full to smirk.

"How much longer will you be?" Sephiroth asked him from the kitchen. Even though he couldn't see it, Angeal shook his head.

"Um…not long…" Angeal said, voice nearly cracking in the end, placing his free hand on the back of Genesis' head, urging him faster. The redhead complied without complaint. Angeal clenched his eyes shut and his mouth hung open as he panted heavily, the pleasure build-up reaching its peek…

"Are you coming now?" Sephiroth asked, a hint of impatience in his voice.

"I…" His words faltered as he was suddenly drowned by a strong wave of pleasure. Stars exploded in his vision, and his eyes fluttered to the back of his head as his hips thrust forward and he spilled into Genesis' mouth. His throat burned with the urge for him to cry out at the strength of his orgasm, but he held it down the best he could, mouth hanging open uselessly.

"Angeal?" Sephiroth called upon getting no response.

"Yes!" Angeal suddenly called out, louder than he needed to, as he arched off of the door and stilled Genesis' head, thrusting his hips forward to get deeper into his lover's waiting throat.

In the kitchen, Sephiroth paused in stirring the pasta and turned his head to the general direction of the bathroom, raising a silver eyebrow. He begin to wonder if he'd upset Angeal with his persistence; maybe that's why he was so loud… 'I'll just wait; he won't be much longer, I'm sure…' Sephiroth concluded and went back to finishing up the meal.

Back in the bathroom, Genesis was trying to help Angeal straighten himself up while snickering mutely at what had just happened. He managed to tuck everything away and close Angeal's pants back up before he leaned into the younger man's hip and laughed against it, hoping the denim would muffle the noise.

Angeal, still leaning against the door and still breathing hard, couldn't stop the amused smile that spread over his face. The two lovers laughed at the situation, humored by it all.

Genesis stood up after a few more moments, smile still on his face, and wrapped an arm around Angeal's waist, pulling him away from the door and into him. Angeal's body leaned into him with no resistance and he pecked Genesis' lips lightly.

"Satisfied?" He asked in a hushed voice. Genesis smirked as his free hand reached out and grabbed the door knob.

"For now. I'll get you later. Now, go to Seph and then come wake me up." Genesis ordered gently and pulled open the door. The two shared three more quick kisses before they parted and Genesis ran off quietly to the guest room and Angeal off to the kitchen to assist Sephiroth.

`~…fin?~`


End file.
